A World Turned Upside Down
by LunaAcacia
Summary: Okay,I revamped the story because I could. Xover with Miyazaki. Kagome learns the real reason for her presence in the feudal era and her whole life changes drastically.
1. Chapter 1

For those who are in love with anything Miyazaki, I'm sorry if you don't like this but it came to me on a whim and I want to pursue it. Flame me all you want, I'm still gonna write it.

Disclaimer: you all know what I'm going to say . . .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looked down in awe at the small object in her hands. After everything she had been through, the completed Shikon jewel rested in her palm. Naraku had appeared out of the blue thinking that he could take the group by surprise but unknown to him, they were all at their fighting prime after a hard month of training. Before he realized it, the group had thrown themselves at him with a flourish and left him seriously injured within the first fifteen minutes of the battle. Kagome had been working hard on her miko powers with Kaede and was amazed that a carefully aimed enchanted arrow was able to take off one of Naraku's arms. And to the demon's fury, it was the one that contained the sacred jewel. Inuyasha had seen this and so the instant Kagome had snatched up the jewel, he had hit Naraku with the most powerful Backlash Wave he could create. When the dust settled, Naraku was nowhere to been seen but there were pieces of him lying around everywhere. The hanyou's demon senses told him that Naraku wasn't dead, but they wouldn't be seeing him for quite awhile. He had then let the darkness surround him.

Kagome looked around her and noticed that she was the only one in the group that was still conscious so she commenced in running from person to person to check and make sure they were ok. Miraculously, no one in the group was hurt, they had just collapsed from the exhaustion of putting so much power into the battle. She made sure that all of them were in a comfortable positions and then went and sat down and the edge of the meadow they were in.

Kagome rolled the jewel around in her hand, still taking in the fact they had finally completed the jewel. She felt comfortable touching it, like it meant something to her. Something more than the fact that it used to be a part of her.

"I wish I knew why I'm here." She said to herself. Her eyes widened in surprise when the jewel in her hands started a pulsing glow. It than slowly began to rise from her hands until it was level with her eyes.'Oh no. I think I just wished on the jewel.' she thought.

"You wish to know the reason for your presence here, my child? I shall tell you." said a powerful female voice that seemed to radiate from the jewel itself.

The young girl shrieked and scooted up against a nearby tree when a giant white paw emerged from the jewel, soon followed by a leg until an entire body came out of the jewel.

Kagome simply gaped at the giant creature in front of her. It was a beautiful white wolf whose head would easily reach her chest if she was standing. The wolf had long white ears that pointed straight up and looked like they could pick up even the slightest noise. She (Kagome had assumed that this was the voice that had spoken to her from the jewel) had a long bushy tail and limbs that looked like they held many a powerful muscle beneath the skin. Her fur shone as if the wolf maintained it well and her jaw was long and graceful. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost the same exact shade as the miko's, and they looked down at Kagome with an unexpected kindness.

"Kagome, my child, it is wonderful to see you in person at last." She then bent down her great head and gently licked her cheek before lying herself down on the ground next to Kagome.

The girl slowly lifted a hand up to her cheek to touch the spot where the wolf had licked her. I didn't feel any different, but she was still astounded that the wolf had done that. The she-wolf's eyes were watching Kagome with a look of kindness as well as amusement, as if she knew her small action would cause such confusion. Finally Kagome calmed down enough to speak. "Um, e-excuse me, but who are you? And why did you lick me?" she had far more than just those two small questions rolling around in her head but at the moment, but she thought that she shouldn't push her luck with a creature that looked like she was more than able to snap her neck with one bite.

The wolf smiled at Kagome. "I am Moro, the god of wolves."

Kagome's eyes widened drastically. One of the few times that he had actually been traveling with them, she had asked Myouga about demons. He had told her that most demons got their characteristics from a breed of animal (dog, fox, snake, bug, etc.). He had also told her that each of these demon-breeds had a god from with all of thier demon power descends from. Also, some of these gods would travel around in the physical world while some of them preferred to stay in the spiritual world, depending on what they felt like doing. Myouga than proceeded to tell her of the most powerful gods in existence: Taitskun, god of dogs, and Moro, god of wolves.

'Myouga may be a coward but he's not a liar. That means I'm staring at one of the most powerful gods in existence.'she was beyond shocked.

Moro grinned, in a way that showed many teeth and made Kagome uncomfortable, and proceeded to answer Kagome's second question. "I licked you because it is customary for mothers to show affection towards their daughters, is it not?"

"D-daughter? W-what do you mean?" she didn't want to tell Moro that she wasn't her daughter because it might make her angry but she needed to know why she thought of her as one.

"My child, haven't you ever wondered why you are here?" well of course she did. Isn't that question what brought Moro out of the jewel in the first place?

"Isn't it because I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo? And that the Sacred Jewel was inside of me?"

At that Moro just started flat out laughing. "They told you that we were the reincarnation of Kikyo!?!" she said after she caught her breath.

"Well yeah! How else would that explain my miko powers? And I look like her don't I? And if I'm not her reincarnation, then how come an evil witch was able to use part of my soul to bring her back to life!?! Kaede said that they need Kikyo's soul to to it or else it wouldn't work!" she was fuming now. If what Moro said was true, then Inuyasha was in for a world of hurt when he woke up. She tried her best to calm down. 'Gosh I'm getting angry just like Inuyasha.' She turned back to Moro. "Well then, why don't you elplain to me, in detail, why I am here."

Moro smiled. "With pleasure." And she began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to leave it there guys but I'll put the explanation in the next chapter. Review please!! And to all of you planning to flame me, I could care less and I will continue with this anyway. And If any of you are waiting for me to update my other stories, check my profile for more info.

Thanks, The Wielder


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome just sat slumped against the tree with her mouth hanging open and her widened eyes staring at Moro.

Apparently, over one-thousand years ago, Moro and Taitskun had mated. Around the time it was time for Moro to give birth, a powerful demon had attacked, leaving her too injured to properly give birth without side-effects to her and her unborn pup. So Moro and Taitskun performed a spell to place the soul of their child inside of the Sacred Jewel. (It was currently in Taitskun's possession). The spell made it so that once San (the decided name of their child) came in contact with a truly pure soul; it would exit the jewel and meld with that soul, making them one person. At that point, San would finally be born. The dog-god then gave the jewel to a powerful priestess saying that she and all of her descendants must protect the jewel with their lives.

It wasn't until 1500 years later that San's soul came in contact with another pure soul. And on a cold winter morning in January, San was born from a human mother with the name: Kagome Higurashi.

'If this is all true then I am the daughter of the two most powerful gods in existence.'

Moro cleared her throat. "Your father and I knew that the jewel's attachment to this time cause it to create a way for you, its holder, to come here. Hence the well-portal." Moro nuzzled her newly-found daughter. "I can't tell you how happy I was to feel your aura enter this time through the portal. We, Taitskun and I, decided to approach you after your defeat of Naraku.

"So I'm your daughter? Does this mean that I have TWO real mothers?" Moro nodded. Kagome sighed with relief. She was afraid the Moro would tell her that her mother in Tokyo wasn't her real mother. "So I don't get confused, can I just call you Moro?" the she-god laughed and nodded, it was nowhere near as uncomfortable to see her teeth now that she knew she wasn't going to get hurt. So looked past the wolf to see if her friends were alright, but they were all still out cold. She looked at Inuyasha. How would he react when he found out that she came from demons? Her eyes widened.

"Does this mean I'm part demon? A hanyou?" she was excited now.

Moro shook her head. Kagome's heart dropped. "Just because you are born from a human mother doesn't mean you are part demon." The girl hung her head. "Your soul existed long before then. You are a full-blooded demon."

Kagome's head shot up. A full-blooded demon? "How?" she managed to choke out.

"You melded with a soul inside of a human and were born from that human. But you never gained an ounce of human blood through the process. The spell we put on you simply made it so you were born inside of a gigai, a temporary body used as a vessel, until you accepted you demon self. In this case, the gigai makes you look like a human and demons wouldn't be able to smell of sense your real aura." She looked directly into Kagome's eyes. "If you choose to accept your demon blood, you will be able to remove your gigai at will and move freely in your demon form. But with great power comes great responsibility. Your lineage makes you the ruler of all canines, demon and mortal. If you accept, you will become the Princess Mononoke, ruler of the mountain dogs. Do you accept these responsibilities?"

Kagome looked up at the rapidly clearing sky. A Princess? Of all canines? A powerful demon? She looked lovingly over at Inuyasha's unconscious form. The look in her eyes changed to one of purpose and turned back to her mother.

"I do."

At these words they vanished it a flash of purple light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry the chapter was so short. Hope you like it! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Awhile after the last traces of purple light vanished form the clearing, a pair of golden eyes slowly opened. The owner of the eyes groaned loudly, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up on the ground. Suddenly remembering why he was on the ground in the first place, the half-demon jumped to his feet and drew the sword from its sheath.

"Naraku!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"He's not here." said a calm voice from behind him.

Inuyasha turned around to see the monk Miroku sitting cross-legged under a tree, Sango lying at his feet. He was looking up at Inuyasha, a relieved look on his face.

"He's gone Inuyasha. Naraku's finally gone." Inuyasha's eyes widened at his friend's exclamation. Spinning around to face the clearing, he used all of his demon senses to try and find one trace of the evil demon, but he couldn't find anything. And although he'd never admit it aloud to his overly emotional friends, he felt in his heart that Naraku was truly gone.

Turning back around to face Miroku, he found the monk slowly opening and closing the hand that used to hold the cursed wind tunnel. His friend's face held many emotions. Although Miroku's reason for defeating Naraku was to rid himself of the wind tunnel, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if he missed it at all.

"You okay Miroku?" Inuyasha asked while walking towards him.

The monk lifted his head at the sound of his friend's voice. "Hmm? Oh I'm fine. My hand just feels so . . . empty." he sighed. "I never thought that I would feel anything other than happy over the loss of my wind tunnel." sighing again, he looked down at Sango, who was still unconscious at his feet.

Inuyasha finally seemed to notice Sango, and in a moment was kneeling across from Miroku at her other side. "Is she okay?" he asked, concern visible in his features. As if on cue, Sango moaned and turned her head to the side before becoming still again.

"She's fine." Miroku replied. " Like all of us, she really exerted herself in that fight. I saw her go down right after-"

"Miroku!!!" a small vioce yelled from the edge of the clearing. Turning their heads, the two males saw the kitsune Shippo and Sango's pet fire cat Kilala bound up to them, both clearly out of breath.

" Shippo did you find her?" Miroku asked quickly.

The two small demons shook their heads. Looks of sadness adorning both of their faces.

"Find who?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. Miroku and Shippo exchanged glances.

"Um . . . haven't you noticed that someone's missing?" Shippo looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

Inuyasha growled. " Do I look like an idiot to you!?! I think I'd notice if someone was . . . missing." A wave of worry washed over him in a tidal wave. "Kagome." He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed that Kagome was gone. He immediately jumped to his feet and dashed all around the clearing, trying to catch her scent. How could he have let this happen? He should have checked to see if Kagome was alright the second he had sat up, but he had completely forgotten about her. He didn't know what he was more angry about, the fact that Kagome had managed to disappear again, or that he hadn't noticed she was gone.

"It's no use." Miroku spoke up after a minute of the hanyou's frantic sniffing. "Shippo couldn't find her scent either."

Inuyasha spun around to face Shippo, a growl beginning in his throat. "I-i-it's true." The kitsune managed to squeak out under Inuyasha's death glare. "Kilala and I even went out a mile all the way around the clearing but there's no trace of her scent anywhere." Kilala let out a low whine.

Inuyasha unclenched his hands, no longer feeling the need to smack Shippo. "Maybe I should go through the well. To see if she's in her own time." he said hopefully.

"I think that's a good idea, but let's wait until Sango wakes up. That way we can all go back to the village and wait for her there."

After a moment of mental deliberation, Inuyasha silently agreed and went to sit underneath a large tree. Leaning his head back against the trunk, he felt an odd sense of closeness to Kagome, as if she had been in the very same place at some point. Closing his eyes, he could see Kagome in his mind, in the same position against the tree as he, talking with someone he couldn't see. He opened his eyes. Was this what had happened to Kagome before she had dissappeared from the clearing?

Before he could question this new discovery any further, Sango let out another moan, louder this time, and opened her eyes. Miroku was immediately kneeling next to her.

"Are you okay Sango my dear?" Miroku asked lovingly. Inuyasha was shocked to see both of his hands latched firmly on to one of the demon slayer's, not seeming to have any intention of letting them stray elsewhere. Sango let out a small grunt and slowly began to sit up. One of Miroku's hands left hers and was placed on her back, helping her to sit up. The hanyou continued to stare as the monk continued to keep his hand stationary and Sango's back.

Sango, who was still too weak to protest at Miroku's help, simply let him help her into an upright position, wincing at her stiff muscles. Giving a quick smile to Miroku to assure him she was alright, she turned her head to examine the rest of the clearing.

"Where's Kagome?" she asked immediately. Inuyasha hung his head in shame. Was he the only one that didn't even bother to notice that Kagome was gone?

Miroku answered for him seeing that Inuyasha wasn't about to. " I was the first to wake up after Kagome did. She was gone already. We don't know where she is. Shippo and Kilala even checked up to a one mile radius around the clearing, but they can't find or smell her anywhere. We were going to wait for you to wake up before we went back to the village and Inuyasha went to Kagome's time to she if she's there." The whole time, Sango just listened silently.

"Well let's get going!" Sango said as she jumped to her feet. Sensing that they weren't going to be able to dissuade her master, Kilala transformed and lowered herself down so that Sango, Miroku and Shippo could get onto her back. By the time Kilala had risen to her feet and taken to the air, Inuyasha was already a half a mile ahead, heading for the well at full speed.

"Kilala, just head straight for the well. I want to be there when Inuyasha comes back." The fire cat nodded its head in acknowledgment and sped up to match pace with the hanyou below.

Sango frowned as she looked down at the scenery as they flew. Since their journey began, Kagome had become her best friend, like the sister she never had. And she was ready to do anything in her power to find her. But then something awful came to mind. All of them knew

that Kagome would probably have to return to her time eventually, but had the jewel already placed her back into her own time, without letting her say goodbye to them?

The girl was brought out of her thoughts when Kilala landed. Sliding off her pet's back, she was met with the sight of Inuyasha standing in front of her, shoulders slumped, and hands hanging loosely at his side.

Inuyasha turned around when Miroku cleared his throat. His eyes held a sadness in them that Sango was terrified of. Almost as if guessing the reason for his despair, he slowly moved out of their line of sight.

Sango gasped at what she saw. A smouldeing pile of timber and ashes, right where the well used to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to all of you who still read my stories even when it takes months to re-post!

SORREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

bows head in shame


End file.
